Lemuel, Unchained
Lemuel, Unchained is the third episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis LEM'S PAST COMES BACK WITH A VENGENCE WHEN A DEADLY NEST OF VAMPIRES DESCEND ON MIDNIGHT — A deadly nest of vampires arrives in Midnight and it turns out they're old friends of Lem's eager to reunite. Manfred suspects there's more to their arrival and joins forces with Olivia to uncover the real story while Creek prepares for the worst. Elsewhere, Fiji and Bobo hatch a plan of their own in case the vampires are up to no good. Meanwhile, Joe confides his suspicions about the veil to hell opening in Midnight to the Rev.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.03 - Lemuel, Unchained - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Recurring Cast *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda *Bob Jesser -as- Shawn Lovell Guest Starring *Odelya Halevi -as- Pia *John-Paul Howard -as- Connor Lovell *Zahn McClarnon -as- Zachariah Co-Starring *Andre Burch -as- Abraham *Anthony De Longis -as- Plantation Master *Eve Kozikowski -as- Tiffany *Mia Stallard -as- Young Xylda *John Trejo -as- Mean Vampire *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly Production Crew *'Director:' **David Solomon *'Writers:' **Turi Meyer **Al Septien *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Turi Meyer **Al Septien **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Lemuel, Unchained 103-01-Joe-Manfred.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-02-Joe.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-03-Zachariah.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-04-Lemuel-Zachariah.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-05-Pia~Zachariah.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-06-Manfred.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-07-Olivia-Pia.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-08-Olivia.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-09-Pia.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-10-Manfred-Rev-Sheehan-Fiji~Creek~Bobo.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-11-Rev-Sheehan-Manfred.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-12-Olivia-Zachariah.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-13-Zachariah.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-14-Lemuel.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-15-Fiji-Bobo-Rev-Sheehan-Manfred-Creek.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-16-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-17-Lemuel-Pia~Manfred~Zachariah.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-18-Olivia-Manfred.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-19-Creek-Manfred.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-20-Fiji-Bobo.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-21-Creek.jpg Lemuel, Unchained 103-22-Manfred-Joe.png Lemuel, Unchained 103-23-Olivia-Manfred.png Lemuel, Unchained 103-24-Rev-Sheehan-Joe.jpg |-|BTS= BTS Zahn McClarnon Sunset.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi as Pia 1885 Midnight Texas.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi as Pia 1885 Midnight Texas 2.jpg BTS Zahn McClarnon 'Midnight Lurking'.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi, Zahn McClarnon and Liz Godwin.jpg Odelya Halevi.jpg Olivia Charity scene.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi Midnight Setlife.jpg BTS Peter Mensah and Zahn McClarnon.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi, Zahn McClarnon and Liz Godwin.jpg BTS Zahn McClarnon.jpg BTS Odelya Halevi, Peter Mansah, Jason Lewis, and Liz Godwin.jpg BTS_1x03_Sarah_Ramos_slaying_vampires.jpg BTS_1x03_Arielle_Kebbel_training_(1).png BTS_1x03_Arielle_Kebbel_training_(2).png BTS_1x03_Arielle_Kebbel_and_Peter_Mensah_(1).png BTS_1x03_Arielle_Kebbel_and_Peter_Mensah_(2).png |-|Screencaps= MTX 103-001-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 103-002-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 103-003~Creek-Zachariah.png MTX 103-004-Creek~Zachariah.png MTX 103-005-Lemuel-Creek.png MTX 103-006-Zachariah.png MTX 103-007-Bobo-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 103-008-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 103-009-Zachariah-Lemuel.png MTX 103-010-Zachariah-Lemuel.png MTX 103-011-Olivia.png MTX 103-012-Olivia-Lemuel-Zachariah.png MTX 103-013-Zachariah.png MTX 103-014~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 103-015~Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 103-016-Lemuel.png MTX 103-017~Lemuel~Plantation Master.png MTX 103-018-Lemuel-Abraham.png MTX 103-019-Abraham.png MTX 103-020-Lemuel.png MTX 103-021~Lemuel-Zachariah.png MTX 103-022-Zachariah.png MTX 103-023-Lemuel.png MTX 103-024~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 103-025~Manfred-Rev Sheehan.png MTX 103-026-Fiji.png MTX 103-027-Creek.png MTX 103-028~Manfred~Creek~Rev. Sheehan~Fiji~Bobo.png MTX 103-029-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 103-030-Zachariah-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 103-031-Pia.png MTX 103-032-Zachariah-Pia.png MTX 103-033-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 103-034-Olivia~Manfred.png MTX 103-035~Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 103-036-Tiffany.png MTX 103-037-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 103-038-Lemuel~Pia.png MTX 103-039-Manfred-Olivia-Lemuel-Pia.png MTX 103-040-Olivia-Zachariah.png MTX 103-041-Pia.png MTX 103-042-Lemuel.png MTX 103-043~Abraham~Zachariah~Lemuel.png MTX 103-044-Zachariah-Lemuel.png MTX 103-045-Lemuel.png MTX 103-046~Plantation Master-Lemuel.png MTX 103-047-Lemuel.png MTX 103-048-Manfred.png MTX 103-049-Xylda.png MTX 103-050~Fiji-Grimoire.png MTX 103-051-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 103-052-Fiji.png MTX 103-053-Bobo.png MTX 103-054-Creek.png MTX 103-055-Connor~Creek.png MTX 103-056-Connor-Creek.png MTX 103-057-Creek.png MTX 103-058-Connor.png MTX 103-059-Rev. Sheehan-Joe.png MTX 103-060-Joe.png MTX 103-061~Joe-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 103-062-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 103-063-Manfred.png MTX 103-064-Henry.png MTX 103-065-Manfred-Mean Vampire.png MTX 103-066~Mean Vampire.png MTX 103-067~Joe-Manfred.png MTX 103-068-Joe~Manfred.png MTX 103-069-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 103-070-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 103-071-Bobo.png MTX 103-072-Fiji.png MTX 103-073-Shawn.png MTX 103-074-Lemuel-Olivia-Pia-Zachariah.png MTX 103-075-Pia-Zachariah.png MTX 103-076-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 103-077-Xylda~Manfred.png MTX 103-078~Xylda-Manfred.png MTX 103-079-Zachariah-Pia~Lemuel.png MTX 103-080-Zachariah-Young Xylda-Pia~Lemuel.png MTX 103-081-Lemuel.png MTX 103-082-Young Xylda.png MTX 103-083-Lemuel.png MTX 103-084-Young Xylda-Lemuel.png MTX 103-085-Zachariah.png MTX 103-086-Lemuel.png MTX 103-087-Zachariah.png MTX 103-088-Lemuel-Zachariah.png MTX 103-089-Olivia-Pia.png MTX 103-090~Olivia-Pia.png MTX 103-091~Zachariah-Silver.png MTX 103-092-Zachariah.png MTX 103-093-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 103-094~Rev. Sheehan-Joe.png MTX 103-095-Creek-Connor.png MTX 103-096~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 103-097-Creek~Connor.png MTX 103-098~Creek-Connor-Shawn-Manfred.png MTX 103-099-RV-Manfred's House.png MTX 103-100-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 103-101-Fiji.png MTX 103-102-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 103-103-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 103-104-Olivia.png MTX 103-105-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 103-106-Lemuel.png MTX 103-107-Zachariah.png MTX 103-108~Pia-Zachariah-Young Xylda-Lemuel.png MTX 103-109-Pia-Zachariah.png MTX 103-110-Vampires-Lemuel.png MTX 103-111-Witch Light Road and Shops.png MTX 103-112-Olivia.png MTX 103-113~Vampire.png MTX 103-114-Olivia.png MTX 103-115-Fiji.png MTX 103-116-Bobo.png MTX 103-117-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 103-118-Shawn.png MTX 103-119~Shawn-Manfred.png MTX 103-120-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 103-121-Manfred-Vampires.png MTX 103-122-Creek-Shawn.png MTX 103-123-Manfred.png MTX 103-124-Vampires-Zachariah.png MTX 103-125-Joe.png MTX 103-126-Joe.png MTX 103-127-Manfred-Vampires.png MTX 103-128~Vampires-Manfred-Zachariah.png MTX 103-129-Manfred.png MTX 103-130-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 103-131-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 103-132-Olivia.png MTX 103-133-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 103-134~Shawn~Connor~Creek-Manfred-Olivia~Fiji~Bobo.png MTX 103-135~Manfred-Joe.png MTX 103-136-Manfred~Joe.png MTX 103-137-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 103-138~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 103-139-Mr. Snuggly.png MTX 103-140~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 103-141-Bobo.png MTX 103-142-Creek-Shawn.png MTX 103-143-Shawn.png MTX 103-144-Tiffany.png MTX 103-145-Tiffany-Truck.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - Vampire vs. Vampire (Promo) Midnight, Texas Lemuel, Unchained (NBC) CLIP 2 Midnight, Texas Lemuel, Unchained (NBC) CLIP 4 Midnight, Texas - The Grifter and the Angel (Episode Highlight) Midnight, Texas - Deleted Scene A Favor Owed (Digital Exclusive) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes